El tragico final
by ooPACHAoo
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que el final siempre es feliz? leanlo de verdad quedo bueno..dolor,el miedo de sentir como todo lo que amas se enfria hasta volverse...¿Que?


El trágico final

Aquel oscuro día.. al fin fuimos libres de nuestros pesos, historias pasadas, tristezas y heridas.., también de nuestras alegrías.. pero fue el broche que el destino quiso para nosotros, nadie puede decir que no lo intentamos.. concentramos todas nuestras energías por mucho tiempo en un objetivo.., perdimos.. pero ganamos muchas emociones bellas tal vez mas que las que podríamos haber ganado sin elegir ese camino.. pero el corte fue tan violento.. tan espantoso.. acaso nuestras almas merecían tales sufrimientos?, ahora estoy aquí.. solo hay vacío.. por alguna razón en mi mente se cruzan todas mis memorias... hay que aceptar.. pero deseo con todo mi ser tener otra oportunidad.. una limpia.. tal vez común..

Flash back 

_Idiotas, con esas fuerzas piensan que pueden matarme? Jaja, son tan ingenuos y tontos.. toda una comedia_

La batalla había iniciado hace unas horas ya, Naraku se mantenía seguro dentro de su campo de energía.. Kagura y Kohaku habían decidido tomar esa batalla como la decisiva, con mucha cautela habían logrado mantener su plan en secreto, siendo para Kohaku una tortura saber que su hermana lo odiaba más y más por las atrocidades que hacía.. pero no podían hacer más.. eran los más cercanos a Naraku.. para ellos el acceso a su corazón era completamente posible.., Kagura lo tenia claro.. moriría ahí si no lograban su cometido, vivir como esclava a fin de cuentas era lo mismo que estar muerta.. si lograba cortar los grilletes.. quien sabe si algún día el demonio mas poderoso para ella se cruzaría en su camino.. le atraía y era un hecho.. .

Kohaku y Kanna estaban resguardados protegiendo al bebe .. –al fin, el bebe a centímetros de mis manos.., un movimiento y esto termina.. uno solo..- ingenuo pensamiento de Kohaku, Hakudoshin ya sabia del plan, era obvio, ocultar los pensamientos de alguien que lee la mente es en extremo difícil.., Naraku solo los usaría un poco mas.. era parte de su puzle.. todo fríamente calculado.

Mientras en el campo de batalla..

Los ataques de Naraku habían sido espantosos.. tras el ultimo ataque el silencio reino unos segundos.. solo se oían los irónicos comentarios de Naraku.. Inuyasha estaba de rodillas en el piso turbado.. Kagome solo lo remecía suplicando que volviera en si Mientras que Miroku y Sango muy mal heridos intentaban cobijarse en los brazos del otro Miroku agonizaba.. no había remedio, Kirara y Shippo estaban inconscientes hace un buen rato

Kagome: dios.. por favor.. ayúdanos!! Inuyasha! Tienes que reaccionar.. por favor! Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!!!!!!! Dios! Por favor!!!

Sango abrazaba a Miroku y lo miraba con ternura.. su corazón estaba congelado, su cuerpo no respondía.. solo quería mantener al hombre que amaba junto a ella.. nada mas..

Miroku: ( esforzándose por hablarle claro y hacerla sentir tranquila) oye.. no estés triste lamento.. que no podamos habernos casado como prometí

Sango: no digas tonterías Miroku

Miroku: que alegría oírte.. decir.. mi nombre jeje (apretando mas la mano de ella) oye.., Sango..,.. mi bella Sango.. ,te amo.. te amo tanto..

Sango percibía como poco a poco se alejaba, las lagrimas de desesperación querían correr, pero ella solo quería hacerlo sentir bien.. que se llevara su mejor sonrisa.., tomó su mano y la abrazo acercándola a su cara para acariciarla y besarla.. – Miroku..-

El se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos.. pero...

Naraku: vamos! Ya descansaron?? Pero que exagerados son los humanos!! Piensen que los mando a mejor vida! Jajajjaa

Inuyasha y Kagome a la vez..- eres una basura..-

Kagome: Inuyasha! Pense que te había perdido (un poco ahogada por el llanto)

Inuyasha: pagaras esto desgraciado .. maldita basura.. (arañando la tierra.. su rabia no tenia vara.. solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sufriera la muerte mas horrible..) Kagome.. quiero que te alejes.. ándate.. te quiero lo mas lejos de aquí que puedas.. vuelve a tu tiempo.. y no regreses..

Kagome: que dices.. no puedo hacer eso!! No voy a dejarlos!! Me oyes!!! Nunca!!! Estamos todos o ninguno!

Inuyasha: tonta.. ENTIENDE!! SI TE PIRDO TAMBIEN NADA HABRÁ VALIDO LA PENA!!!!!!

Kagome: yo..

Sango: Miroku.. vamos Miroku mírame si!? MIROKU!! Mírame! Por favor.. (desesperación, llanto apretado) no.. no no no no no me dejes!! Quédate conmigo!! MIROKU!!! NO MIROKU!!!! (llanto llanto) (abrazándolo frenéticamente, lo apretaba y lo mecía.. su corazón se había encogido.. no había consuelo..)

El viento jugo con sus ropas y cabellos subrayando el silencio que enmarcaba el llanto de Sango..

Inuyasha: ya no somos todos Kagome..

Hakudoshin: ya me aburrieron.. (ataque directo a Sango y Miroku)

Kagome: SANGO!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! (lagrimas lagrimas) me quedan 3 flechas.. Inuyasha mírame.. estamos solos.. y tenemos que eliminar a este monstruo.. no podemos darnos por vencidos!!! Todo.. esto!! no puede haber sido en vano!! Nuestros amigos se esforzaron!! No puede ir todo a la nada!

El ataque sorpresivo de Hakudoshin mando a volar a Sango y a Miroku, separándolos.. Sango se arrastraba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por alcanzar a Miroku.. – Mi.. ro..ku..-

Mientras..

Kagura: ya es hora.., espero que Kohaku no meta las patas.., oye Naraku, que tal si voy a darle un vistazo al bebe..

Naraku: como quieras.. estos tontos no existirán en unos minutos.. oye Inuyasha!, que tal si desintegro a tu mujer? Jaja de la misma forma en que lo hice con Kikyo, no fue gracioso ver como su cuerpo se desasía? Al parecer el barro no es buen material para hacer cuerpos jajajjajaa!!!!

Inuyasha: MALDITO ERES UN ENFERMO!!!!! NO TE ATREVASS A TOCARLA!!!! Aaaa!! (ataque)

Kagura: Hola Kanna.. Kohaku, que tal van?, oye Kanna.. Naraku quiere que vallas..

Kanna: a sí?.. Kohaku.. Cuida al bebe..

Kohaku: (es mi oportunidad!)

Bebe: porque tiemblas niño.. te siento nervioso..

Kagura: Kohaku.. AHORA!!

En el segundo en que iban a matar de una vez al bebe Hakudoshin al percibirlo voló en entei rápidamente y en segundos lanzó a Kohaku y a Kagura lejos

Hakudoshin: hasta aquí llegaron sus traiciones.. los llevare frente a Naraku .. de seguro le gustara ver como sufre la hermana del pequeño Kohaku al verlo morir frente a sus ojos jaja

Kohaku: hermana.. lo siento...

Kagura: desgraciado..

Hakudoshin: tranquila mujer.. tengo tu corazón en mis manos, trata de atacarme y lo aplasto como hormiga..

Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: tranquila.. manténte atrás..

Inuyasha sangraba terriblemente Kagome se sentía impotente, no sabia que hacer.. Sango había logrado alcanzar a Miroku.. estaba tendida a su lado.. a su lado.. solo contemplándolo.. cada vez se le hacia mas difícil ver.., las imágenes se hacían borrosas y los colores oscuros..

Un sentimiento colectivo de devastación reemplazaba al oxigeno..

Hakudoshin: oye Naraku.. aquí traje a los traidores, que hacemos?

Naraku: Kohaku.. quiero que mates a tu hermana.. así te perdonare la vida.

Sango oía, mas no quería ver..

Kohaku: nunca.. HERMANA!! PORFAVOR, ESCÚCHAME.. YO RECUPERÉ LA MEMORIA HACE UN TIEMPO Y NO TE DIJE PORQUE PLANEABA LLEGAR AL BEBE Y MATARLO.. PERDÓNAME POR HACERTE SUFRIR PORFAVOR HERMANA..

Naraku: pero que emotivo.. lastima que tu hermana no te escuche, al parecer te odia, es lógico después de todo no jaja

Kohaku: hermana...

Sango: te quiero Kohaku.. eres mi hermano.. (hablando sin girar la vista ni moverse, estaba estática , ni siquiera gesticulaba..)

Inuyasha: escúchame Kagome.. quiero que lances tu mejor flecha a Hakudoshin.. el tiene al bebe.. yo voy a atacarlo.. cuando esté preocupado de luchar conmigo tu lo atacas.. Entiendes?

Kagome: Sí.

Inuyasha: bien.. oye Kagome.. (mirándola unos segundos..) no es nada.. solo..

Kagome: entiendo Inuyasha... solo deseémonos suerte..

El plan se llevo a cabo tal cual.. todo parecía ir bien .. mas Naraku atacó a Kagome justo después de que esta lanzara la flecha.., pero Kanna en segundos salvo al bebe.. si la flecha le hubiera dado este hubiera muerto de seguro, pero se salvó.. Inuyasha en segundos volteó para ver como Naraku atravesaba el pecho de Kagome con su brazo, el tiempo pareció congelarse.. Inuyasha voló para abrasarla.. su suerte no podía ser peor..

Inuyasha: (abrazándola después de gritar su nombre con desesperación) ahora todo esta perdido.. no queda nada.. nada por que luchar... DE QUE ME SIRVE VIVIR SI ESTOY SOLO!!! (llorando) Kagome... no tengo perdón..

Sango solo oía.. pensaba que ya no podía llorar mas.. pero una lagrima solitaria comenzó caer ..

En ese momento apareció...

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru!! AHORA TE APARECES!! A QUE VINISTE!!! A REÍRTE!!?

Sesshomaru solo lo miro fríamente mientras pasaba por su lado...- yo me encargaré..-

Naraku: mira quien llego Kagura jajajaa!, oye Sesshomaru, dime, te interesa salvar a esta mujer? (tirándola a los pies de Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru miraba a Kagura sin decir nada.. ella de rodillas mirándolo suplicante y asustada..

Kagura: por favor.. mata a Naraku.. tienes que eliminar al bebe..

Naraku: aprovecha de decir tus ultimas palabras Kagura..

Inuyasha solo observaba, no quería dejar a Kagome..

Kagura se afirmo de las ropas de Sesshomaru y se le acercó quedando cara a cara – nunca pude vivir.. nunca pude ser libre.. odio a este hombre.. me privó del derecho vital de cualquier ser.. Sesshomaru.. (sus ojos eran vivos y expresivos mientras que los de el serios .. se podría interpretar de mil formas lo que querían decir..) ella simplemente tomo su cabeza por atrás y lo beso en los labios)- mi corazón late.. puedo sentirlo!- Sesshomaru se quedo inmóvil y solo dejo que ella actuara,- gracias, ahora puedo decir que viví.. mi vida duro lo mismo que ese beso.. muchas gracias Sesshomaru- en ese momento Naraku apareció el corazón de Kagura y lo destruyó muriendo esta al instante- Sesshomaru la vio caer..

Sesshomaru: estas mal herido estúpido hermano.. crees poder sobrevivir..

Inuyasha. Que pretendes..

Sesshomaru: eliminar a Naraku!!! ( pego un salto y se dispuso a atacarlo)

Inuyasha: bien.. esto es hasta el final.. daré mi ultimo esfuerzo.. PREPÁRATE A MORIR NARAKU!!

FIN FLASH BACK 

En ese momento todo sonido, ruido, visión u olor desapareció.. me encontré en un lugar vacío, no sentía nada.. y aquí estoy.. no se que pasó con Inuyasha, ni con Naraku.. no se donde estarán mis amigos.. no se que irá a pasar.. solo deseo.. volverlos a ver..

Fin

Que tal? Jaja, como siempre digo, opiniones, dudas, consultas, sugerencias, blabla, etc. a reviews!! Arigato por leer el fic y espero que les halla gustado

Si quedaron enojados jaja lean la secuela y si no igual kukukukuu


End file.
